


Love is a sickness, You are my medicine

by orphan_account



Series: One Shot Party [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A big book of oneshots featuring your favorite characters. I also take requests so if.you ever wanna see something you like come on down and join the simp cult.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: One Shot Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856431
Kudos: 1





	Love is a sickness, You are my medicine

Ha, you thought it was prepared early and posted but it was me! Dio!


End file.
